baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Baldur's Gate Wiki:Game source files/2DA/RNDSCROL
RNDSCROL is one of several 2da tables that determine which random treasure may be given as a reward for quests or found on creatures or at locations where random treasure is intended to be obtained. This is all about spell scrolls, categorized by their spell level. Each row is referred to as "RNDSCR0 " in other random treasure tables. ''Baldur's Gate'' The table from the original Baldur's Gate, without the original add-on ''Tales of the Sword Coast'' installed, has only three categories, spell levels 1 to 3. 2DA V1.0 * 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 1st SCRL84 SCRL70 SCRL70 SCRL66 SCRL66 SCRL67 SCRL68 SCRL69 SCRL71 SCRL72 SCRL73 SCRL75 SCRL76 SCRL77 SCRL78 SCRL79 SCRL80 SCRL81 SCRL82 SCRL83 2nd SCRL85 SCRL85 SCRL86 SCRL86 SCRL87 SCRL88 SCRL89 SCRL90 SCRL91 SCRL92 SCRL93 SCRL94 SCRL95 SCRL96 SCRL97 SCRL98 SCRL99 SCRL1B SCRL1C SCRL2I 3rd SCRL1D SCRL1E SCRL1F SCRL1G SCRL1H SCRL1I SCRL1J SCRL1K SCRL1L SCRL1M SCRL1N SCRL1O SCRL1P SCRL1Q SCRL1R SCRL1S SCRL1T SCRL1E SCRL1M SCRL1I ''Tales of the Sword Coast'' A row is added to the original table with the installation of the original Baldur's Gate add-on Tales of the Sword Coast, adding level 4 spell scrolls. 2DA V1.0 * 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 1st SCRL84 SCRL70 SCRL70 SCRL66 SCRL66 SCRL67 SCRL68 SCRL69 SCRL71 SCRL72 SCRL73 SCRL75 SCRL76 SCRL77 SCRL78 SCRL79 SCRL80 SCRL81 SCRL82 SCRL83 2nd SCRL85 SCRL85 SCRL86 SCRL86 SCRL87 SCRL88 SCRL89 SCRL90 SCRL91 SCRL92 SCRL93 SCRL94 SCRL95 SCRL96 SCRL97 SCRL98 SCRL99 SCRL1B SCRL1C SCRL2I 3rd SCRL1D SCRL1E SCRL1F SCRL1G SCRL1H SCRL1I SCRL1J SCRL1K SCRL1L SCRL1M SCRL1N SCRL1O SCRL1P SCRL1Q SCRL1S SCRL1S SCRL1T SCRL1E SCRL1M SCRL1I 4th SCRL5A SCRL5B SCRL5C SCRL5D SCRL5G SCRL5H SCRL5I SCRL5J SCRL5K SCRL5M SCRL5M SCRL1Z SCRL2A SCRL1U SCRL1T SCRL5M SCRL56 SCRL58 SCRL59 SCRL5J ''Enhanced Edition'' The Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition fixes a result for a spell scroll that is referred to but does not exist in the game files. 2DA V1.0 * 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 1st SCRL84 SCRL70 SCRL70 SCRL66 SCRL66 SCRL67 SCRL68 SCRL69 SCRL71 SCRL72 SCRL73 SCRL75 SCRL76 SCRL77 SCRL78 SCRL79 SCRL80 SCRL81 SCRL82 SCRL83 2nd SCRL85 SCRL85 SCRL86 SCRL86 SCRL87 SCRL87 SCRL89 SCRL90 SCRL91 SCRL92 SCRL93 SCRL94 SCRL95 SCRL96 SCRL97 SCRL98 SCRL99 SCRL1B SCRL1C SCRL2I 3rd SCRL1D SCRL1E SCRL1F SCRL1G SCRL1H SCRL1I SCRL1J SCRL1K SCRL1L SCRL1M SCRL1N SCRL1O SCRL1P SCRL1Q SCRL1S SCRL1S SCRL1T SCRL1E SCRL1M SCRL1I 4th SCRL5A SCRL5B SCRL5C SCRL5D SCRL5G SCRL5H SCRL5I SCRL5J SCRL5K SCRL5M SCRL5M SCRL1Z SCRL2A SCRL1U SCRL1T SCRL5M SCRL56 SCRL58 SCRL59 SCRL5J ''Siege of Dragonspear'' With the installation of the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition add-on Siege of Dragonspear, the table is overwritten and the 'scroll' "clue in library" replaced with an actual spell scroll. 2DA V1.0 * 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 1st SCRL84 SCRL70 SCRL70 SCRL66 SCRL66 SCRL67 SCRL68 SCRL69 SCRL71 SCRL72 SCRL73 SCRL75 SCRL76 SCRL77 SCRL78 SCRL79 SCRL80 SCRL81 SCRL82 SCRL83 2nd SCRL85 SCRL85 SCRL86 SCRL86 SCRL87 SCRL87 SCRL89 SCRL90 SCRL91 SCRL92 SCRL93 SCRL94 SCRL95 SCRL96 SCRL97 SCRL98 SCRL99 SCRL1B SCRL1C SCRL1C 3rd SCRL1D SCRL1E SCRL1F SCRL1G SCRL1H SCRL1I SCRL1J SCRL1K SCRL1L SCRL1M SCRL1N SCRL1O SCRL1P SCRL1Q SCRL1S SCRL1S SCRL1T SCRL1E SCRL1M SCRL1I 4th SCRL5A SCRL5B SCRL5C SCRL5D SCRL5G SCRL5H SCRL5I SCRL5J SCRL5K SCRL5M SCRL5M SCRL1Z SCRL2A SCRL1U SCRL1T SCRL5M SCRL56 SCRL58 SCRL59 SCRL5J ''Baldur's Gate II'' The original Shadows of Amn restores a three-row version of the table, but replaces almost all results with other spell scrolls. This version remains unchanged in Throne of Bhaal and the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. 2DA V1.0 * 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 1st SCRL6N SCRL6T SCRL70 SCRL66 SCRL66 SCRL67 SCRL68 SCRL69 SCRL71 SCRL72 SCRL73 SCRL75 SCRL76 SCRL77 SCRL78 SCRL79 SCRL80 SCRL7M SCRL7L SCRL7K 2nd SCRL8M SCRL8Q SCRL8R SCRL8S SCRL8T SCRL8U SCRL8V SCRL8W SCRL8X SCRL8Y SCRL8Z SCRL7B SCRL7C SCRL7D SCRL7E SCRL7F SCRL7G SCRL7H SCRL7I SCRL7J 3rd SCRL9L SCRL9G SCRL9F SCRL9E SCRL9D SCRL9C SCRL9B SCRL9A SCRL8A SCRL8B SCRL8C SCRL8D SCRL8E SCRL8F SCRL8G SCRL8H SCRL8I SCRL8J SCRL8L SCRL8M See also *RNDTREAS.2da – the master table *RNDMAGIC.2da – a similar table for other items, referring also to this one RNDSCROL RNDSCROL